To Close To You
by THOUGHTLESS'Jessie
Summary: Hichigo unintentionaly makes Ichigo realize he has feelings for a certain red-head.
1. Chapter 1:What Are You Talking About?

"**What are you talking about?"**

**Ichigo was face to face with the villainous man inside of him, the hated back and white him. Ichigo had to remembrance of how he had gotten to his inner world, but he was there. Hichigo was discussing to Ichigo that he had to lose his reckless lover-boy feelings. Ichigo stood there in amazement. **

**He found himself blurting out, "What are you talking about, I don't have those feelings for anyone." Hichigo looked tangibly, the frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you a complete imbecile?! Not only cant you fight, you cant even see your own stupidity!" Ichigo squinted his eyes the way you do when you achieve extreme anger and, or, annoyance, probably both.**

"**If you came to fight, I will fight you. Otherwise shut up and disappear. I don't care, nor do I know, what your babbling on about." Hichigo was now starting to get irritated. "That damned read-head! You never take your eyes off of him when he's around! You look for the dumbest excuses to fight with him, so when You two argue you can get close to him! Your such an idiot." **

**Once Ichigo had a moment to take in what the man in front of him was talking about he snapped into action. "What?! Renji?! But he is a man! And I only argue with him because…….he can be such an idiot!" The pale man opposite of Ichigo looked at him blankly. "No wonder you have unnecessary affection for him, he's just like you." **

********

**Ichigo awoke from his deep slumber violently, flailing his arms screaming, "No he's not!" Kon stared at Ichigo with a face of confusion, but speedily shook it off. **

"**Wake up Ichigo! Its time for School!" Ichigo picked Kon up by a single cotton stitched ear and threw him to the ground. "Ow!" Turning his head in circles, because of an ache in it, he noticed the clock. **

"**Shit! I'm going to be late!" He stood up hastily, then just unmoving, stayed without motion. He thought to himself, **_**it was just a dream, it doesn't matter. But……**_

**Kon jumped from the bed onto Ichigo's shoulder and smacked him upside the face. "Ichigo what are you doing just standing here?! Get Your lazy ass in gear!" Ichigo shook off his thoughts and hurried to get ready for school. **

**He could never have comprehended the day he was about to undergo. **


	2. Chapter 2: Pay Attention!

Ichigo arrived at school moments before the first bell rang, he had to make a mad dash to get there. Taking in deep breaths, Ichigo took his seat and class began.

It was almost time for lunch when Ichigo felt the presence of a hollow closing in on the school, moving slowly but surely toward the front gates. "Its not moving that fast so I'll just wait for the lunch bell." He decided, not wanting to leave class for and unbelievable reason, again.

Class seemed to go by quiet slower now, for some peculiar reason. The antsy orange haired boy tapped his pencil on his desk as the teacher rambled on about some history lesson, which he did not focus on. Now the hollow could be seen out the window just above some buildings, it was colossal! Ichigo stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo!" He snapped out of his trance. "Yes?" His teacher stared him in his face which was a great distance closer than it was the last time he glanced at her. She began to him, "what do you think your doing, not paying attention and gazing out the window at the buildings? You need to know this! It will be on the exams." He was to preoccupied with the impending doom, he wasn't into the conversation as much as the teacher had hoped. "Ya-yeah, sorry. I'll pay attention now, I just-"

"Yes, you will, five minuets after class. You will make up the time you spent spacing out." She snapped before he could finish is half-hearted apology.

"What?!" He stood up in his chair grasping the pencil in an intense grip. "You heard me." She walked away with what some thought to be a smirk. There was nothing he could do about it, he sat down and watched out of the corner of his eye the approaching hollow-zilla. _Once it is about fifty feet away I'll run out and stop it, teacher or not._ Certain of his plan Ichigo watched his "stuck up" teacher, teach what was SO important. Not long after the lunch bell rang and everyone scuttled into the halls.

After about two minuets of Ichigo sitting there paying most attention to the hollow, he began to feel another presence, a familiar one. His eyes ever so slightly turned toward the two phantoms. They weren't hard to see considering that they were fairly close to his position. _No, it couldn't be……Renji? _


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Alright?

**The figure that appeared to be Renji unsheathed his zanpakutou, and it shifted into shikai form. **_**That IS Renji! Ichigo was now in a state of shock and his eyes wide. Renji was now engaged in battle with the over-sized hollow, his sword confronting the monster then recoiling at its wielders command. **_

_**Ichigo quickly remembered he was to pay attention if he wanted to leave. Around one minuet latter the teacher said he could depart. Swiftly, Ichigo ran out and dodged other students walking in the halls. Bursting out the front doors ready to assist Renji if need be. Ichigo was just in time to see Renji deal the final attack, right through the center of the large gapping hole in the hollows mid-section. **_

_**Unnoticeably a smile crept over Ichigo's face, as he watched Renji sheath his sword and dust himself off. **_

_**Renji casually walked over to Ichigo, "What was taking you so long?!" Ichigo's slight smile faded and he uneasily walked up to Renji, "I was in class because I had been paying too much attention to the hollow! And why is it MY responsibility to take care of all the hollows?!" Renji got closer to Ichigo and fired back a response. "It IS your responsibility! This is the town you have been assigned to!" **_

_**Ichigo moved even closer, the space between them had vanished, now there faces were mere centimeters apart. Ichigo remembered what Hichigo had spoken about in his dream, his face became hot, and red color rose in his face, he retreated from the insignificant quarrel. Turning around in a one hundred and eighty degree spin, Ichigo faced the other direction.**_

"_**Well, you could help." He said it softly, not angrily, almost depressingly. Renji lost his irritation and coked his head to the side, bewildered. As Ichigo crossed his arms and stared at the ground Renji walked over slowly, as if he would startle Ichigo he took precautions. **_

_**Renji set his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and held it there before he spoke, "I'm sorry, but what's got you so worked up, are you alright?" Ichigo didn't know that Renji had gotten so close, roughly five inches away. Spontaneously, Ichigo swirled around to stare slightly up at Renji's eyes. "N-nothing, maybe I'm just a little over the weath-I mean under, the weather." Renji placed his other hand on Ichigo's free shoulder, "If you are ill I'll take you home, get your stuff." Ichigo was a little confused, why would Renji want him home, even if he was sick, it wasn't any of his concern. **_

"_**Renji, I'm fine, just go back to Urahara's shop." Ichigo began to turn around when he felt Renji's grip tighten. "No! If you are not well then, then you should come home." Renji's gaze fell to the ground and his grip loosened.**_

_**The smile slid onto Ichigo's face again but it was unnoticeable, "Fine Renji I'll go." **_


	4. Chapter 4: Mostly Asleep Boy

Renji wandered off for a few moments to re-enter his gigai. Ichigo turned back to the school to retrieve homework and tell some friends he was leaving because he was ill. Uryuu was bewildered, why would Ichigo, of all people, go home because of a sickness? Ichigo was diffidently not one to leave just because of a minor ailment.

Just as the spiky haired boy was about to depart for home, Uryuu caught him. "Ichigo! What happened?! Is something wrong? You never leave school unless something big happened." Well, Ichigo didn't really have a choice, a certain shinigami was making him. "Well, I uh, I have something on my mind and cant concentrate so I am leaving for today." Uryuu narrowed his eyes and now was even more curious. "What is on your mind Ichigo? Is it a threat? Please let me know."

Ichigo let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair slowly. "No Ishida nothings out of order. I just, cant stop thinking of a certain someone." He let his explanation sink in, as he turned around to leave. The Quincy was left to ponder what was just said. _Ichigo cant stop "thinking" about someone? Does that mean he has feelings for them? Who? Orihime……..no she's to much of a friend. Rukia….……couldn't be! He gave a whole speech on why they had to save her, she was a friend!_

Now Uryuu was most uncertain and curious. Turns out he had trouble paying attention the rest of the day.

Ichigo walked out of the school and looked around for Renji, he was leaning up against a fence at the entrance gates. "Renji!" The red-head jolted and spun around so he could see Ichigo. "Took you long enough." He let the words slip out, to quiet for the orange haired shinigami to hear.

Renji was dressed in a normal wardrobe, a plain blue and light blue striped dress shirt, and some blue jeans.

_H-he looks, well uh, great. _Ichigo couldn't help it, his defective thoughts wouldn't be suppressed that easily. He blushed slightly. The red head waited for Ichigo at the gate, once there, they left for Ichigo's house.

It didn't take to long to get home. No one was home, Ichigo's sisters were at school and his dad was god-knows-where. Upon entering, Ichigo set his school work on the counter of the kitchen and went to his room. Following Ichigo in, Renji watched as he went through routine. "I-Ichigo, is th-there something you need?" Renji stuttered and faced the opposite direction as he said it. Still confused but almost certain he was not in poor health, Ichigo declined the offer.

***

"Ichigo?"

It had only been an hour that the two had been at Kurosaki residence. Renji had just walked into Ichigo's room and softly blurted out his name. A little stricken, Ichigo rolled over on his bed to face Renji's general direction. "Hmm?" Ichigo was to tired to use normal dialect. He just sat there, eyes closed, acknowledging Renji's presence.

Ichigo felt a weight sit upon the bed. _Its Renji. _Then the orange haired boy felt a hand press on his head. His eyes opened and he seen Renji leaning over him with a large, warm hand on his forehead. "Just checking if you have a normal temperature." Ichigo was so close to sleep he was almost out of his mind, his eyes closed. A noticeable smile found its way onto Ichigo's face. The mostly asleep boy, subconsciously took the hand in his and drug it down to his cheek, then he collapsed into complete sleep.

Renji smiled because he knew Ichigo was not acting like this on purpose, just on drained notions. Ichigo nuzzled Renji's hand and would not relinquish it. Renji thought it was endearing, until he remembered he needed that hand. But Renji could not find it in himself to pry Ichigo off while he is sleeping so soundly.

Renji was unable to sit down because the position Ichigo held his hand to.

He grew tired of standing so he was in a predicament. _Ah what the hell. _Renji shook off his uncertainty and took the spot on the bed next to Ichigo, and laid there. _I'll get back up when Ichigo releases me from his grip. Most certain of his plan, Renji closed his eyes, but he couldn't resist the call for sleep, and he drifted off. Without Renji knowing, his free hand placed itself in Ichigo's orange hair. Ichigo and Renji had fallen asleep on the same bed, both facing each other. _

_The shinigami slept there for another five hours until, someone walked in on the two to check on Ichigo._


	5. Chapter 5: Catching Flies

3:00 pm, school was out, Rukia had been confronted a couple times earlier about Ichigo's absence. Ichigo had neglected to tell Rukia he was leaving, he didn't want to be interrogated by her. Furiously, Rukia stormed in the house, but she kept her anger and worry in check and calmly closed the door.

It was quiet, but she figured it would if the orange haired boy really was sick, he'd be asleep. Quietly the Shinigami slid open the door to Ichigo's room. Once big enough for her to fit through she entered the room.

_That's not right. _There wasn't just one person in the bed, and more so, there was red hair on the side of the pillow. _R-r-red hair, there is only one person---. Just to check her theory, Rukia crept over to the bed and her eyes went wide, her hands quickly moved to cover her mouth. _

_Ichigo was sleeping with a slight smile on his face turned the other way toward the window, Renji was right against him with his arms rapped tight around the substitute shinigami. Renji's face was buried in Ichigo's orange hair. One of Ichigo's hands was underneath the pillow his head was laid upon, the other hand was fastened tightly to the hand of Renji's that was around him._

_Rukia's eyes started to twitch, her hands fell from her mouth and balled into fists. "What the hell is going on here?!" _

_Letting that anger escape all at once startled one slumbering Shinigami. Renji, wasn't as alarmed and looked up, quickly withdrawing his has arms to rub his eyes. Ichigo on the other hand woke in a state of panic, his head jutted up for a split second then his body followed. _

_The orange haired shinigami sprang to his feet still on the bed with his arms flailing in the air. But still a little tired, Ichigo stumbled on Renji's leg and fell to the ground in his room. Renji was also somewhat still in sleep mode so when he put his arms back and there was no Ichigo he muttered some words, "Itsigo, come back to bed….."_

_Rukia was still awestruck so she stood there with her mouth open and her fists at her sides. Ichigo was sprawled on the ground and turned his head slightly so he could see Rukia, "One second Renji." He turned his head to acknowledge Rukia's presence. "If you keep your mouth open like that your going to catch flies…."_

_Author note: hey there friends! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I've been unbelievably busy. Well maybe I shall type some more, a lot more often if I had a couple more reviews….._

_Review Please! :] Hope you enjoyed! And yes I spelled Ichigo's name wrong when Renji spoke, I did it on purpose because Renji was tired and lost his senses for a while. Love you dearly!_


	6. Chapter 6: No Acccident

"Renji get up! Tell me what you two were doing!" Finally Renji turned over in bed to face the shocked shinigami, "What? May we help you?" To Renji this was nothing and he was puzzled as to why his human pillow was now sprawled on the floor.

Before Rukia had a chance to respond, the red-head leaped out of bed. He knelt on one knee directly front of Ichigo with his hand out in a helpful gesture, "How did you get here, I thought I had a tight enough hold on you so that you couldn't escape." A noticeable smile spread over the face of each male shinigami.

Ichigo took the hand of the person in front of him and Renji drug him to his feet. The orange hair boy stumbled slightly and Renji moved in closer as to steady him. Almost immediately after, Ichigo remembered the person still in the room with them and backed away from Renji.

"Rukia, we _accidentally_ fell asleep here, together. And it was an _accident_ as I hope you can see." Ichigo didn't know who he was trying to convince, Rukia or himself. A hint of red covered his cheek bones as he stuttered for words.

Renji seen that Ichigo was obviously uncomfortable with the current situation and took over in his own way. "Well it may have been an accident that we fell asleep together, but how it turned out was completely on purpose, on may part anyway." Not a blush or slip of the tongue, only a smirk covered his face, he was sure of himself.

Ichigo did not say anything but he bit his lip and now his whole face was red. Now It was time to here what Rukia had to say on the matter, "B-but what do you mean by it was "on purpose" the way it ended up?" A small chuckle left Renji's lips, "Silly, silly Rukia. Don't you understand that I wanted that to happen?"

Now Rukia was getting enraged, "Why in the hell did you want for that to happen Renji?!" Unnoticeable to the two others Ichigo had stepped back and sat on his bed and watched the raging war. Rukia had stepped up closer to Renji and was mere feet away from him, as if to get in his face about the seemingly harmless matter.

"Rukia! I don't see why this is a big deal!" Renji was now a little aggravated and wondering why Rukia was so upset. The enraged look on Rukia's face had dissipated, and a sorrowful expression replaced it. Rukia shook her head and grabbed Renji's wrist and drug him out the door to somewhere unknown to Ichigo.

_Author's Note: I had some time to write more because I enjoy righting this but I don't do it very often. But if I get annoyed by a constant string of reviews I guess I will have to write another chapter __;] __Thank You for reading! Review?? _


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings For Who?

"Where are you taking me?!" Rukia was in the process of dragging Renji away from Ichigo, she stopped when they were outside his house around the corner. "What did you do that for? Couldn't you see I was busy?" Renji was now angry at Rukia so he wasn't even thinking about being nice to her at the moment.

"Well sorry! I hadn't noticed! Now tell me what went on in there!" The annoyed red-head crossed his arms and started to explain, "We didn't get sexual you perv. It just happened, not that I had a problem with it." That familiar smirk tugged at Renji's annoyed face.

"But Renji, WHY don't you have a problem with it?" Rukia asked still puzzled and worried. Renji's hands fell to his side and his smile disappeared and now he was stunned, "You mean you don't know?!" Rukia's hands fell to her side as well, and lifted slightly over her head and back down to her waist.

"Know what?"

"Well I thought you of all people knew, isn't it obvious that I have feelings for Ichigo?" Rukia's jaw dropped and she stumbled back a couple steps, "B-b-but Renji! Ichigo is a-a man! And don't you have feelings for, someone else?"

Renji thought she would be happy for him, "Gender isn't an issue Rukia, and who else would be the person?" Tears started to form at the edges of Rukia's eyes. "Me…." Renji's expression quickly became one of complete surprise, "Rukia we have been friends for so many years and that's what you are to me. I didn't know you thought of me that way."

Rukia's face calmed down but was now disappointment "Its not a big deal….does Ichigo have the same feelings for you?" Renji's eyes furrowed and he was surprised at the question, "Well I'm not exactly sure, I think he's just confused."

Rukia's shadowed face formed an unnoticeable grin and she disappeared as she used flash-step to go to an undetermined location. Before she completely vanished Renji put out his hand to try and stop her but he didn't reach her in time. He lowered his head and stood there for the next couple minuets thinking what just happened.

Eventually he found his way back into Ichigo's room, the red-haired boy wore a face of sadness.

"Renji, what happened?" Renji's head lifted to Ichigo's worried face, and he told him that Rukia had felt for him and that she was disappointed when he told her that he didn't return those feelings.

"Oh Ichigo, what have I done?" The orange haired boy understood that Renji was feeling bad because he let down his child-hood friend. Ichigo smiled slightly with a soft, understanding expression, he went over to Renji and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and pulled him in for a comforting hug.

Renji returned it and buried his face into Ichigo's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8: I Told You

Renji was worried about Rukia so he left Ichigo's house to search for her. "Ichigo, promise I wont be gone long, I'm just going to check some obvious places she would go." The orange haired boy understood and let the other go with no more questions.

Ichigo was not feeling really ill so he decided to go for a walk around town just to clear his thoughts. He was just about to pass the park when he felt weak all of a sudden, In an instant he could hardly walk. He stumbled over to a bench and sat there to catch his breath.

Soon he became tired and drowsy, _what is going on_ _I cant move I feel so drained……Ichigo fell into a trance and sat there on the bench for moments nearly lifeless…._

_He woke up I a familiar area, one not known to be very pleasant but easy to figure out where he was. In his own mind. Ichigo had fallen into his inner world unsuspectingly. He stood there looking for whomever summoned him._

"_Yo!" Ichigo spun around to face himself, the villainous person with his face but none of his actions, Hichigo. "What am I doing here?" Why was It so urgent that he be here now? A chuckle emitted from the man in front of him, "Well I told you so, did I? You had to go and mess around with that shinigami didn't you?" _

_Anger swelled inside of Ichigo and his face was red too. "Nothing happened and beside what does It matter if anything did happen?" Oh you foolish boy, cant you see it? That red head is after you! And you him! I'm offering some advise just stop thinking about only him, and get you head out of you ass. Your so vulnerable when he occupies your mind!"_

_Ichigo drew his head back and frowned, "Shut up! I didn't know okay! I solve this problem soon."_

"_Well you better." An inescapable grin appeared on the pale face, and that was the last thing Ichigo saw before he was removed from his inner world and back to reality. _

_He came back into focus to see to sets of eyes staring back at him. Renji and Rukia were both leaning over him, wide-eyes and worried looks covered their faces. "Oh Ichigo your awake! I was so worried!" Rukia's face was now not worried but happy and content. Renji also seemed pleased that he was conscious, "What happened?! I almost thought you were dead, you really had me going there for a second." Renji turned in the other direction to hide the expression of complete relief._


	9. Chapter 9: So Ichigio, Can I?

Darkness surrounded them, only a swing set and a some trees could be seen in the distance. Ichigo had just awoke from his trance and was regaining his thoughts. "How long was I out for?" Renji's face was also recovering from terror to a calm and collect expression. "Well I'm not exactly sure when you fell asleep but we left at around 4 and its almost 10." A shock was apparent on Ichigo's face, "Wow, it didn't seem like that long, I had only been on my walk for about two hours."

Ichigo was still on the bench, during his shut down he must have slumped down with his legs dangling off the bench but his body laying sideways against the seat. Because of this position, for Renji to wake Ichigo and see his face he had to sit close to his body pressing against it. But that still wasn't enough so the read head reached and leaned above the orange haired boy's face. Once Ichigo had waken up he had rolled his body slightly so that his torso was just about parallel to Renji's.

Rukia had just stood over him at his side for the moment in which it took to wake up Ichigo. At the moment in time in which both boys realized their situation, their faces both darkened and Renji's arms faltered and wobbled for a split second. Witnessing this, Rukia furrowed her eyebrows.

Jealousy and anger flared and she grabbed Renji's arm firmly. "Ah, what is it Ruk-"

The angered Kutchiki pulled with what looked like minimal effort and yanked Renji off, he fell to the cold, cement sidewalk.

"Ow! Damn it Rukia! What in the hell are you thinking!" She stood still, motionless, with an almost bloodthirsty tone she answered. "Its pretty dark out here, lets not fool around and get home. We wouldn't want anyone to get lost or hurt out here, now would we?" Her sinister eyes floated over to glare at Renji before he went stone cold. "Y-y-yeah, that s-sounds good."

Ichigo had no idea what was going on but he was terrified and just wanted to get home before someone was killed.

He sat up to walk with the two shinigami back home but he had to get them out of the death stare first. "Uh, Rukia's right, lets go back to my place, and on the way there I want to know what is going on."

The two stood and followed the boy as they set a course for home. It was quiet so Ichigo broke the ice. "Rukia I am not going to ask you any questions on _why _did it, but I swear it was all just an accid-"

"Its alright Ichigo," she had a smile on the was to happy to be real, "I was just confused by an odd turn of events, but I'm all better now, me and Renji worked it out." The abrupt change in mood caught the orange haired boy off guard and he didn't ask any further questions…..

It took awhile to get home, and most of the trip was spent with an awkward silence lingering in the air. Once Ichigo's door to his room was open he ran and pounced on his bed. If was 11:30pm and the long eventful day had tired him out.

The other two shinigami slowly found their way into the room. Rukia stood by her closet room where she sleeps when she visits and Renji just stood by the door way, Rukia was the first to open her mouth, "Its time we go to bed, Renji I think you should go back to the Shop with Urahaha and get some sleep.

Discomfort spread through Renji and he was bent on getting his way at the moment. "Well its to late to go all the way there so I think I ought to just stay the night here. But only if its okay with Ichigo.." After a quick glare at Rukia he turned to smile at the now puzzled Ichigo. "Well Ichigo, would you mind if I stayed the night?"

_Authors Note: its been a very long time, I'm extremely sorry for this, but it didn't seem like a priority. So It might take some time for the next chapter :/ or not, I guess that's YOUR decision. __**;)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Disturb Rukia

Renji stood their with an amused look on his face, almost a look that said he knew he couldn't be turned down. Ichigo on the other hand, was confused and uncomfortable. He wanted to know what was going on and how he fit into it all, he also wanted just for Renji to stay. Either way there was no reason for him so say no.

"Um, sure Renji, but where are you going to sleep, I mean Rukia has the closet, and I don't have any extra blankets….." Ichigo came into realization that of course he knew where Renji was sleeping tonight, warmed by another's body heat. Still Renji stood there solid as a stone with that smirk on his face. He knew Ichigo figured out where he wanted to sleep, and it was going to take his mind of asking some unnecessary questions about Rukia.

"Well we ought to get to bed! Now Rukia get in that closet, and sleep good." Renji had a superior look on his face as he knew Rukia would respond. Ichigo lay on his bed upright just watching as Rukia stomped to the little doors and slammed them as hard as she could.

Once that was over, it was Renji's turn. He took out some little things that would hinder his sleep and set them by the night stand. He then changed into some more comfortable sleeping clothes, some long shorts and a white tank top that showed off his rippling arms. (Both of which he had stole from Ichigo's wardrobe)

Ichigo didn't notice it before but he was looking over Renji's body and it was amazing to the eye. His figure was sleek and rough, covered in tattoos, not an ounce of fat on him. Muscles were everywhere, from his legs all the way up to his broad shoulders. The orange haired boy studied the black markings that ran along the burley body. He couldn't look away and found himself staring and wanting to see more.

Renji felt the gaze and turned his eyes over to the amazed shinigami, and smiled, again with that smirk.

Ichigo finally looked up and seen that Renji had noticed his excessive observations. His face went a dark shade of red, for what seemed like the tenth time today, and looked down at his shorts that he had been wearing in an attempt to hide his amusement.

The red head figured he had to do something other then just sleep there, so he climbed on top of the bed right at the bottom where Ichigo had his feet. Next he crawled further up the bed only inches away from Ichigo's legs, it didn't take to long to almost be face to face with the blushing Ichigo.

Renji thought it was adorable when Ichigo blushed, in fact he just couldn't resist. He swung his leg over Ichigo's, and grabbed the orange haired boy then flung him to his pillows. Before he could muffle a cry, Renji clamped his hands across Ichigo's mouth, he leaned in and very quietly whispered, "We don't want to disturb Rukia, right? Now be quiet."

Before Ichigo could respond, his voice was halted again, but this time it was by a pair of lips being pressed against his own, Renji had quickly released Ichigo and set his hands on his neck and swiftly moved in for a tender kiss. At first Ichigo was shocked, but it didn't take long for it to register in his brain that he liked it.

When Renji pulled away Ichigo had his eyes closed, and kept them closed for another couple of seconds. His face was the darkest shade it has been all day, he slowly opened his eyes to see Renji still leaning over him only inches away, smiling.

The orange haired boy returned the smile slightly and put his arms around Renji's neck to pull him in for another Kiss.


End file.
